


A Kiss With A Swiss Is Better

by raynon



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi, they/them pronouns for ghouls :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynon/pseuds/raynon
Summary: Sometimes Rain gets jealous over a microphone, and Swiss notices.
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Kiss With A Swiss Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is quick and kinda shoddy, but this has been plaguing my brain for a week

The stage is one of the best places for the ghouls to fuck around sometimes, to play with each other while playing the music. It’s easier for some to interact; Aether and Dew constantly feed off each other’s energy, the Ghoulettes have a whole ‘cage’, as Copia sometimes calls it, to themselves. Mountain, well, they had to use their whole body to keep the beat, and Swiss made the best of their own little platform.

Rain did their best to be as subtle as they could to catch glimpses of Swiss and their alluring hips. Not quite subtle enough, though.

As Monstrance Clock was playing out and they made their final exits, Rain took a deep breath and shook out the remaining adrenaline. They rolled their neck slowly and started rubbing the spot where the strap inevitably dug into their shoulder, until tension took over their whole body at the shock of feeling another hand there.

“Relax, s’just me,” Swiss purred. They gave Rain’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Good job on makin’ those asses wobble tonight.”

Rain chuckled, tilting their face down. “Good job on wobbling your ass,” he thought aloud. “It’s like you get better at it every night.”

Swiss grinned and pushed their mask up to the top of their head and guided Rain away behind one of the stage curtains. Rain’s back bumped up against a wall, and he chuckled nervously as he was pinned by Swiss’s hands. Their blue-grey eyes fell to gazing at Swiss’s mouth without thought, all their nerves flaring up at the flashes of catching Swiss singing. It was dumb to be so jealous of a microphone, sometimes, but they couldn’t help it.

Seeing Rain get lost in their own head, Swiss took the initiative of lifting up their mask as well, and settled their hands on their warm face. Swiss’s thumbs rubbed slowly across Rain’s cheekbones, minding their claws as they gently pressed against Rain’s skin.

So much for trying to get that adrenaline out. Rain swallowed hard, lips slightly parted. “You, um, you just gonna stand there and stare at me, then?” they mumbled.

“Maybe,” Swiss teased, cupping the underside of Rain’s jaws with the edges of their palms. “Your face is a work of art.”

“Swiss.” Rain fought the urge to squirm under them, their own trembling hands grasping for the brackets of their suspenders. “S-stop playing and kiss me, would you?”

Swiss’s lips curled into a grin first, keeping the suspension for just a few seconds longer until they themself couldn’t take it anymore. They pressed their lips together softly at first, though the post-show energy was still very present in the kiss. Swiss’s hands were still gently caressing Rain’s face in all the right places, and when Rain felt light scratches run down the base of his skull and the back of his neck, they feared for a moment they might melt on the spot. Rain shuddered, nipping back at Swiss’s lower lip.

Swiss rolled their hips forward and hummed low with satisfaction. Forked tongues poked playfully at each other, and Rain tilted their head just a little more before breaking the kiss to nuzzle the side of Swiss’s nose. They both caught their breath, the tiny amount of air between their mouths thin and hot. When they went back at it, Swiss was curling their fingers around the bottom of Rain’s hairline and pressing harder, needier, making Rain’s lips swell slightly.

_ “Lucifer _ \-- Swiss...” Rain could hardly get the syllables out, hardly able to move their mouth with Swiss trying to occupy the whole space. If they kept this up for much longer, Rain would most certainly have an issue they didn’t want the others to notice. They had to raise a hand to Swiss’s collarbone and push gently to break the kiss again. “Hey--”

“Hi.” Swiss grinned again, and started pressing tiny kisses along the corners of Rain’s lips.

Rain tilted their chin up and inhaled deeply. “...Dressing room in five minutes?”

“Mm, might be more fun just to leave you like this for the rest of the night.” Swiss’s nail was leaving raised lines at the base of Rain’s neck. “Think you could wait that long?”

“You little shit,” Rain huffed. One more for the road, that’s all he needed, and he could take the challenge. Wrapping a hand around the back of Swiss’s neck, they kissed them as hard as he could to leave a lasting impression, to make it hard to wait for the both of them, and he finally found the strength to slip out from between them and the wall. “Fine. See you later.”

Swiss smirked, jumping when he felt the tip of Rain’s tail whip against their ass. Man, Swiss loved post-show adrenaline.


End file.
